


To Melt Ice

by Mareel



Series: Reasons [5]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-05
Updated: 2010-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A most welcome sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Melt Ice

**Author's Note:**

> The timeframe referenced here is Season 2, sometime post-Judgment. The drabble prompt here was 'smile/smirk/grin.'

_**To Melt Ice** _

 

I wasn't sure how long we were going to survive in Rura Penthe, Kolos because of his age, and me because I found it exceptionally difficult to keep my head down and my mouth shut. My one hope beyond surviving from day to day was for a rescue. I saw little possibility of a diplomatic solution; it would have to be some kind of heroics, which of course my crew had orders not to undertake.

When I saw Malcolm's smile light the cave as he pushed back his hood, I knew why my orders couldn't stop him.

He loves me.


End file.
